Knight Perfection
by Judgementlovesrangerandsteph
Summary: Sarah,Mike,Zoey,Billy,Michael,Bonnie,Two Thousand,and Three Thousand Learn that life can be perfection and the complete oppisite at the same time.


**Day Turns Into Knight**

New Knight Rider meets the Old Knight Rider… Published By…

**1980's**

"Michael, what's happening?" KITT asked.

"I don't know pal, I don't know." Michael responded. They were taking out KITT's AI chip, and Michael couldn't stop them. "Is this really necessary? Why are you dismantling KITT?"

"The government doesn't approve of KITT. They are dismantling the device to prevent unwanted happenings." The tall man responded.

"Please Stop! You can't do this! The Foundation would never approve!"

**Now, SSC…**

"Where is he?"

"Knight Industries Two Thousand is inside an abandoned warehouse." KITT responded

"Mike, why are you stealing the old KITT? It won't function for us anymore than our KITT does" Sarah protested.

"I am doing this because my father recently contacted me. I have to retrieve his KITT and then bring it back here to return to him and Bonnie, and you know the rest of the story." Mike explained.

"Before this you hadn't talked to Michael Knight for 20 years. Why are you doing this _now_?" Zoe asked

"Zoe, have Sarah tell you, I have to go!" Mike said, climbing into KITT's driver's seat.

"Occupant Restraint System Active." KITT told Mike.

KITT pulled out of the long, winding tunnel and Sarah started telling Zoe the long story.

"Mike, I must ask why you are doing this. I seams that you do not care about your father's actions or well-being or at that, him." KITT questioned.

"KITT, you've been told the story, do I have to repeat it?" Mike said, turning onto a side road.

"Yes, you must repeat the story, for I have not been told the story by anyone back at the SSC" KITT said.

"When I was young, my father left my mother. I never really thought about it until I was 16, and all the other kids' fathers, including Sarah's, were teaching them to drive. My mom taught me to drive, but I started wandering where my father was. Now, he's contacted me and we made a deal. I get his old car, Knight Industries _Two_ Thousand back for him, and himself and Bonnie, KITT's technician, will start working for the SSC. But first, we need to get the old KITT." Mike said, trying to get it over with.

"Why did your father leave your mother?" KITT pushed

"I don't know!" Mike responded, agitated.

**Meanwhile, Back at the SSC…**

**SPOV**

"Zoë, come with me, I need you to help me with something." I asked her.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked as I walked into my pod.

"You tell me" I said, showing her a plastic stick. Her eyes bugged out to the size of dinner plates.

"Does Mike know?" She questioned.

"That's why I need your help! How do I tell him?"

"I don't know! Now that you're together, it will probably be easier. What about while you're riding in KITT?" She suggested.

**And now Back to Mike….**

"We are three miles from where the Knight Industries Two Thousand is stored, prepare for the worst, hope for the best." KITT announced.

"I Got it." Mike said

"Michael, there is a chat line for you from Sarah. She asked for me to not monitor it." KITT said

"Sarah, what's up? Why can't KITT monitor this chat?" Mike asked questions in rapid fire.

**SPOV**

"He can't listen because I didn't want the SSC to tap into this conversation." I told him.

"What is it Sarah? Why can't they listen?" Mike raised a sexy eyebrow at me.

"It's really not _they _its more _Billy_. Zoë already knows the news." My philosophy was if I kept talking, I wouldn't have to tell him that I was pregnant.

"What does Zoë know?" Mike asked as I bit my lip.

"Oh, nothing big, only that I'm pregnant." I said with a shrug, hoping he would have already zoned out.

His eyes flew open from their recent closed position.

"What!" Mike stared at me, looking like a deer in the headlights of a car as Kitt came to an abrupt halt from his speed of 120mph.

"KITT, come back online." I started to tell the AI the news.

"What did you say about being pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Michael, Sarah said she was pregnant, as in carrying a baby." The AI responded

"I know that." Mike snapped

"Don't you _ever_ listen?" I told a panicked and close to hyperventilating Mike.

"KITT, let's get this mission over with, we _**need**_ to get back to the SSC!" Mike ordered. "Sarah, don't do _anything _until we get back!" Mike closed the chat.

**MPOV**

_Focus, _I thought, _Finish the mission and get back._

"KITT, no long answers. Transform into the new program Sarah installed. Give me a gun; I'll need replica keys to my father's. He and Bonnie are coming tomorrow to join the FLAG team. Hurry, nothing, and I mean **nothing** can go wrong." Okay, so I was a little on edge, but who wouldn't be?

"Prepare for transformation. Please take this weapon. 3-D object generator online to make a replica key for the Knight Industries Two Thousand." KITT executed my orders with precision. I held my hands up as the wheel transformed along with the dashboard of a Ford F450. _Here We Go…._ I thought.

**Two Hours Later...**

The Knight Industries Two Thousand rolled into the SSC and parked in the gyroscope. Mike got out of it and jogged to Zoë, who was sitting on KITT's hood.

"Where's Sarah? And get off KITT's hood." He said, looking around.

"Her pod, but she may be asleep; she's been tired all day." Zoë answered back.

"Take care of the cars, explain to KIT about this." Mike said, running full tilt to Sarah's pod. *I will be referring to the Knight Industries Two Thousand as KIT from now on!*

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Sarah was lying in her bed, trying to go to sleep.

"Checking on you, Zoë said you were tired. You failed to mention that in your call." Mike clarified.

**SPOV**

Great, Mike was worried about me and now the entire SSC knew about my pregnancy.

"I'm fine; I just stayed up late last night. You need to be with Kitt and Kit. Your father and Bonnie are coming in a little. Please?" I didn't want him to know I really wanted him to stay.

"No, I don't need to be with the twin cars. Zoë is taking care of them; Michael and Bonnie aren't going to be here for hours." Mike acknowledged.

"Fine you can stay, but only if you let me sleep. Being pregnant is tiring." And with that I went to sleep.

**MPOV**

"Zoë, Sarah said something about being tired? Why?" I called Zoë.

"She was really stressed earlier; she almost passed out because she didn't eat." Zoë was very concerned about her friend.

"She didn't say that! I have to go, take care of KITT and KIT, ok?" I asked.

"Got it see you later!" and she logged out of the chat.

Sarah started stirring and I went over to the door, Zoë was going to need some help squeezing Kit into Kitt's gyroscope.

"Give me a little help here!" Zoë was trying to fit under Kit to do some work on the older car.

"Sure" I said, cranking the Trans Am and backing it up so Zoë could slide under it.

"We have company" Billy said, pointing to the hanger doors opening on a screen.

"I better go get Sarah." I said, more to myself than to the others.

**SPOV**

Mike woke me up.

"They're here. Are you coming to play greeting committee or not?" He said.

"Yes, get me some clothes." I was in a tank top and shorts, not very appropriate for meeting the new employees. Mike walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit on a hanger.

"Here you go" he said, "No hurry; I have to go pull Zoë out from under the Trans am."

"Wait, I'm ready!" I said, already dressed in the clothes.

"Wow"

We walked out to the Kitt cave and I leaned against Kitt.

"Gee, no hurry in getting me out from under there!" Zoë said, unappreciative of the extra help in getting out from under the car.

"Hello" I heard, spinning around to find a handsome man with a striking resemblance to Mike and a woman with a bag on her back.

"I'm Sarah, Kitt's mechanic. You must be Bonnie. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"I'm Michael Knight, I see you have Kit. I was his original driver." The man said, shaking my hand.

"Michael, I do not think you should be tampering with my wiper blades." Kitt said.

"Mike! Why are disassembling the car?" I said, looking at the man on Kitt's hood messing with his wipers.

"Huh?" Mike looked completely unaware that we had guests. "Oh, sorry." He said, walking over to me and putting a protective arm around my waist.

"This is Michael. That is Zoë at the computer, Billy is the one putting air in Kitt's tires and this is the Knight Industries Three Thousand or Kitt." I introduced, patting the Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500KR's hood.

"Eek! Detached hand!" Zoë screamed.

"Relax! It's made of wax!" Billy said

"Welcome to my zoo!" I said.

"Michael, shouldn't you talk to your old car?" Bonnie said.

"Where are his keys?" Michael Knight asked. Mike threw them to him and resumed tampering with Kitt's wipers.

"Mike! Stop messing with the car!"

"Why?" Mike asked, not taking his arm from around my waist, but still tampering with the blades

"Michael Knight, listen to the woman and stop messing with the car!" Bonnie ordered.

He immediately quit and put his arm around me again.

"That's fine with me I'd much rather be over here" he whispered into my ear, earning a stiletto heal on his foot. "Ouch!"

"Welcome back, pal" we heard from the interior of Kit.

"Michael, I have missed you. But I sense another system nearby. Attack?" the car asked.

"No, it is the Knight Industries Three Thousand."

"In that case, Hello Knight Industries Three Thousand. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand." KIT said

"We have another gyroscope being constructed upstairs, one that will interchange with this one so they can both be here at once." I explained.

"Great, where's my desk? And where will I sleep?" Bonnie asked.

"Your desk is beside Zoë's and your rooms over here" I said jogging to the room's entrance, "Here take this," I looked over and Mike was messing with Kitt's blades, again. "Mike! STOP tampering with the car!"

Now Bonnie was yelling, "And that goes for you too Michael!"

"Why do we have to stop?" the men asked.

"Here, come with me to my pod," I said.

"Ok" Bonnie responded.

"Can I come?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm going to show Bonnie something" I told him.

"Fine, but you have to come with me and Kitt later!" He bargained.

"Okay, fine with me" I said, glaring at him and turning to go with Bonnie to my pod.

**SPOV**

"Nice place" Bonnie observed.

"Thank you" I answered.

"Why did you want me to come here?" she questioned.

"You have met Michael, right?" I asked

"Which one are you talking about?" She asked from her chair near the monitor.

"Mike." I said

"Oh, yes, charming young man" Bonnie said.

"Yes well, I'm also pregnant with his child." I said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm very happy for you!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, except, the cars are very smart and a little bird told me that Mike has a plan, but, it involves all of us. And he doesn't know that I know about this little plan." I explained, sitting on my couch.

"Oh, well, okay, I suppose I should tell Michael…." Bonnie said

"As long as he acts clueless, too. Oh and, we never had this talk." I said.

"What conversation? We were just in here talking about the cars and their drivers." Bonnie beamed.

We walked from my pod and went back to a research lab where I kept some of my prototypes. I showed her an earwig and gave it to her.

"What does it do?" She asked

"It allows you to talk to Mike, Michael, and the KITTs without being with them. Mike wears one and all Knight Industries/FLAG employees are required to do so too." With that, we went back to the Kitt Cave and I got in Kitt's passenger seat and the car drove out of the Kitt cave until we reached a car parked. Kitt pulled over and parked

"Hey Kitt. What's up? Why isn't Mike here?" I asked

"He asked me to give you this" Kitt said, his glove compartment opening with a velvet box on it. I opened it and found a sapphire and diamond encrusted ring and slipped it on my finger. Perfectly timed, Mike stepped into the Mustang.

"Thanks Kitt" he said, as if he didn't notice the ring.

"Mike, seriously? Like you didn't set this up?" I said

"Give it to me" He said his hand palm up. I slipped the ring off and put it back in the box.

"Sarah, will you marry me?" He said, pulling into an abandoned road.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed.

"Michael, Sarah you should know that Zoë and Billy have been watching you for the entire time, I didn't detect the bug or camera until now." Kitt informed us.

"Chat line with the team." I said.

"Sarah! What's up?" Zoë asked

"You are doing night shift for the next five days! Same for Billy." I ordered.

"Kitt shut down all communications with the SSC." We said at once.

"Let's go home" I laughed

"You heard her Kitt! Take us home" Mike joked, putting his seat back so he could get some well-deserved sleep.

**A little later….**

Kitt rolled into the SSC and parked in his gyroscope. I got out and Mike woke up from his much needed sleep.

"Hey! Congratulations! We just heard about the baby!" Bonnie and Michael congratulated, hugging me.

"Thank you, but there's one other thing" I said glancing at Mike coming over and once again, putting his arm around my waist. I showed them my hand. Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"That's great! We wish you the best!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What's so amazing? She's pregnant, we already knew that!" Zoë said, not looking from the computer tablet with a movie playing on it.

"Zoë, look before you speak for once" Mike said, sliding a glare at the young woman.

"What? Oh my gosh its gorges! Congratulations!" Zoë exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked, walking up and not even noticing the ring.

"Billy! Look!" I said slapping him with the back of my ring-clad hand.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he said, rubbing his face.

"Yea, well you should've known that was coming, bud!" Michael said.

"He is right, you should have known that she was going to slap you, Billy" Kit said.

"I agree with Kit, you should have seen it coming" Kitt said.

"Oh, come on! Cut the guy some slack!" Bonnie said.

**That Night…**

"I'm bored" I said

"Well, if you're bored you could join me for dinner." He suggested.

"Are you getting tacos?" I asked, wanting Mexican.

"Yep" Mike answered

"Let's go" I said, getting up and grabbing my purse. He just laughed "what's so funny? I'm hungry!" I replied.

"I know" he said, I gave him a glare and he didn't quit.

"Michael, behave" I heard from behind us.

"Hello Mr. Knight how are you this evening?" I said, grinning at the fearing look in Mike's eyes.

"I am just fine, but I see my son isn't minding his manners." He responded, strolling over to us.

"Not this. Sarah and Zoë already boss me around. And it doesn't help that Kitt is on their side!" Mike complained.

"Shut Up." I said

"Sarah is right, you don't complain. You work with the smartest people and cars in the world. Appreciate it." And with that, his father walked away leaving Mike stunned.

"He told you" Zoë said, walking by.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked, Mike looking thoroughly defeated.

"Yes." He said, walking to Kitt.

"Where is the nearest taco?" I asked, putting her hand on her stomach.

"We are Approximately 5 miles, 397 feet from the nearest vendor that sells tacos." Kitt answered

"Thanks Kitt" I said, satisfied with the answer.

I was already planning the events to come. I needed to go dress shopping with Zoë, nursery shopping for the baby(s), I didn't know when I was due yet, figuring out I was pregnant when I got sick one morning. Got to love that morning sickness. I would have Kitt do a scan to tell me, no need for the doctor when Kitt could do it! Then I caught Mike giving me a very odd look…

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" He responded

"Michael, spit it out!" Bonnie said over a comm. line.

"I was thinking, can't I have some privacy around here?" He said

"You are riding in an AI, live in one of the best security agencies in the world, and have no control over your body when you're thinking. So, the simple answer is, no." They (Bonnie, Zoë, Billy, and Michael.) responded. Mike just sighed.

"He hates it when people call him Michael. He likes to be called Mike" I explained, defending my fiancé.

"Thank you for telling them! It was getting on my nerves." He said.

"When's the next mission?" I asked

"Well…" Zoë started going into detail and the debriefing of the mission.

**At the SSC…**

Kit rolled into the gyroscope and Michael got out.

"We are back from our mission." He said

"Well you need to choose a mechanic, because Kit looks rough around the edges." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, you're Kit's mechanic." Michael replied.

Kitt rolled into the waiting gyroscope.

"We're back!" I said

"I see. Do you want anything to eat?" Bonnie said.

"No, I'm going to rest. I get tired so easily now!" I laughed, Mike following me to my pod "why were you looking at me while we were in Kitt today?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You really want to know?" Mike challenged

"Yes, I do!"

"Nah I'm not going to tell you"

"Michael I'm going to get Kitt to tell me, then!" I threatened

"Fine, here." He gave me a rectangular box about 3" tall.

"What is this?"

"Oh just a little something I found under Kitt's seat." I opened it and found a black Dell laptop.

"What is this for?" I touched the screen and a hologram started playing:

_Hello Sarah, Michael,_

_I see you have found this package. If you are watching this it means I'm gone and you have something big on your hands. I am very happy for you. I am sure that Zoë and Billy will help every step of the way. You have a wonderful circle of friends, appreciate them. I hope you realize that friends are one of the most valuable things in this life. I hope you ask Kitt to scan his data banks for a message._

_Goodbye_

"Wow. I didn't expect that" I closed the laptop and placed it on my desk. Mike just stood, arms crossed, looking thoughtful.

"Mike? Michael what the heck is in your mind?" I asked

"Huh? Oh right I was trying to think about what he said." He turned and I suddenly felt sick.

"My stomach" I put a hand over it and winced as the pain got worse.

"Sarah? Kitt" Mike turned around.

"Yes Michael? What is wrong?" The AI responded

"Sarah is sick" The pain got worse and I tried to lie on my bed

"I am performing an internal scan now. She needs to see a doctor immediately. She has been poisoned." The AI sounded concerned. Mike immediately carried me hastily to Kitt and placed me in his passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked running over with Michael following.

"Sarah has been poisoned, we are taking her to a hospital" Kitt said.

"Kit field trip" Michael jumped into the Trans Am.

"I wouldn't call going to a hospital a 'field trip' Michael." Kit said

"It was a joke, Kit. Are you coming Bonnie?" Michael said as Kitt roared out of the gyroscope. The pain intensified and I could barely keep from screaming in pain.

"Michael, Sarah is close to collapse. We must hurry." Kitt said into the earwig.

"Do it Kitt!" Mike ordered.

"Prepare for transformation."

I was shaking like a leaf by the time we reached the hospital. Kitt had already given me a general antibiotic to ease some of the pain. The doctor walked in:

"Hello Ms. Knight the tests came back. You were poisoned by something in the food you ate. Just don't eat it again."

"Thank You" I responded walking out to Kitt.

**Two Months Later…**

It was time for my monthly scan by Kitt. Every month he would scan me and make sure the babies were alright. The last scan revealed that I would be having quadruplets. Zoë and I had been in full-swing shopping mode.

"Are you ready Sarah?" Kitt politely asked

"Yes" Mike was sleeping; I preferred to do my scans at night. The green light scanned over my rather large stomach.

"They are fine. You are very brave, Sarah." Kitt said

"Why am I brave?" I asked from the driver's seat.

"You could have aborted the second you realized you were pregnant." He answered.

"I guess you're right, Kitt. Good Night" I walked to Mike's pod and climbed into his bed, where he barely stirred at the motion.

I woke up with a sharp pain in my side.

"Ouch" I sat up and grabbed the pain-filled area.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Mike was awake in seconds, concern filling his eyes.

"My side" I responded, getting out of bed.

"Kitt"

"Sarah is fine. It is merely pains caused by the growing children inside of her…" Kitt almost continued, but was interrupted

"I got it Kitt!" Mike said.

"I'm getting an Advil. Mike put some clothes on. Kitt get ready for a long day."

**Later that day…**

"Mike get in and get out. These are very nasty people and _we_ don't need you to get hurt." I told him from the command center. Mike was on yet another mission.

"Sarah, get some rest! You have been awake for days now. You **need** to get some sleep." Mike ordered.

"Fine, Kitt, take care of him." With that, I headed off to bed.

**Later…**

Mike was trying to beat Kitt in some random video game, Zoë was chugging a Coke, Billy was laid out on the couch, and Michael was testing Kit's new tires with Bonnie. My growing stomach was very apparent, and I was trying to calm things down at the Pentagon.

**Months later…**

"Michael, Bonnie, Sarah is in pain. Mike is already with her, along with Zoë and Billy." Kit said.

"Come on, we have to go!" Bonnie told mike, running to Sarah's room.

"What? What is happening?" Michael asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's show time"

**Meanwhile….**

"Kitt call the hospital!" Zoë screamed

"Calling now…"Kitt responded

"Kitt protocol Alpha-Delta-6-7-2-3" Billy

"Performing now"

"What's that?" I asked

"Kitt, attack mode" Mike ordered

We arrived at the hospital and Mike placed me in a wheelchair as we headed into surgery…

**In the waiting room Zoë and Mike are waiting for Sarah to get out of surgery…**

"How long will they be?" Zoë asked the nurse.

"I don't know, sometimes it takes hours, sometimes it takes 30 minutes" She responded

"I hate waiting" Mike complained

"You love her that's why you married her, remember?" Zoë said, seeing Billy walk over with food.

_*******Flashback*******_

_It was Sarah and Mike's wedding day. Zoë was Sarah's Maid of Honor. Billy was Mike's Best Man. And of course, Kitt was going to be there in nanotech form as the preacher._

"_I can't believe I am actually doing this" Sarah said._

"_I can't believe you are getting married to __**Mike**__" Zoë said, re-touching Sarah's make-up "Even Kitt didn't think either of you would ever even approach one another"_

"_Gee, thanks" Sarah said, placing the veil on her head._

"_Hey! It's true. Show time" Zoë said, grabbing random bits and pieces for later._

…_._

_Sarah stepped through the doors of the church and walked down the aisle…_

_*******End of Flashback*******_

"You're right" Mike started to confess, but was interrupted by a doctor coming and announcing:

"Family and friends may enter the room now"

"Finally" Mike grumbled, walking into his wife's room

"Mike" I said, holding Alexandra, one of my new little girls, in my arms. His face lit up in a warm smile when he saw her. The other three girls, Catherine, Stephanie, and Rachel were sleeping in the cradles nearby.

"Hey, Zoë and Billy are coming in" He smiled at the thought of those two. "Zoë has been playing rock songs for an hour and Billy has been programing." I laughed at Zoë, coming in and completely rocking out as if she were at a concert.

"Zoë be quiet, the babies are sleeping" I whispered

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake them!" Zoë whispered

"No harm done" I said pointing to Mike pestering Rachel. He picked her up out of the cradle and walked over to a chair by my bed. "What are we going to do when we get back?" I questioned, remembering the arrangements which hadn't been made.

"I had an interior designer to set up a nursery in a pod next to yours." Kitt said

"Is that you Kitt?" I looked out of the window and found a black mustang Shelby GT500KR sitting in the parking lot.

"Yes, it is I Sarah." He responded

"When can I leave?" I asked a nurse that was walking into my room.

"I will get the doctor, if all is right, you may leave today at 5:00."

"Sarah! We're sorry we're late!" Bonnie and Michael rushed in

"No it's fine. I understand" I said.

…**Later….**

"Okay, Ms. Knight, you may leave. Take it easy for a few months." My doctor said to me.

"Great, Zoë, take Alexandra, Billy pick up Catherine, Mike, take Stephanie, I'm taking Rachel." I told them. Every one moved a baby into the carrier beneath her cradle and moved to the elevator.

"Kitt, meet us at the door." Mike said to the mustang, meeting us at the door. I placed Rachel and Stephanie in the back seat of Kitt and took Catherine from Billy, placing her by her twins. Zoë gave me Alexandra, who I took out of her carrier and held in my lap, Mike closing my door.

"This is going to be interesting" Michael and Mike agreed outside.

"Honey, if you need _anything_ even a towel, call me. I want to help. Oh, and I know someone who will nanny for you if you'd like." Bonnie said leaning in the window.

"Thanks that would be great." I said, Mike pulling off.

**Six months later…**

"Are you feeling okay Sarah?" Mike asked looking at me

"Fine, just fine" I said. Mike hit the brakes and stopped Kitt.

"No, you have circles under your eyes and you are constantly falling asleep at your desk." Mike pointed out.

"You think it's easy getting up at 2am to feed four toddlers? Even with Bonnie's help, I don't always get sleep because I am taking care of Rachel, Alexandra, Catherine, and or Stephanie." I exploded.

Mike didn't say anything, but kept on driving.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode. I just…" I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "What was that? I saw a glint, like a gun"

"Kitt scan the area for any weapons." Mike commanded, pulling to the side of the road.

"There are eight armed men to your right. They are carrying .45mm hand guns. Take this weapon Michael. Sarah, you must stay in the car. Michael will be fine." The car declared

"I'm fine with that." I put the seat back and went to sleep.

I awoke with the sound of gunfire ringing in my ears.

"Mike!" I screamed, not looking to my left

"What? The gang members are shooting each other, I busted them." Mike said.

"Oh god you scared me. Mike where are we?" I looked around

"We are in the New Mexican desert, followed the gang here. Check out Kitt." Mike smirked. I looked around and noticed he wasn't a Mustang; he was an F-450. I looked behind him and a rather large horse trailer. I raised an eyebrow at him, I heard kicking.

"Go look inside of the trailer." Mike said, jumping out of the truck, me following.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I walked into the 8-horse head-to-head horse trailer. At the back of the trailer, two bay horses where nuzzling and one whinnied as she swished her tail. The nameplate on her halter read: Rosie. She had a small star on her forehead, but other than that, she was solid bay. (Author's Note: Rosie is my real horse!)

"Let's go back to the SSC." Mike suggested.

"Wait, why do you have eight horses in a trailer, behind Kitt?" I questioned

"They are thoroughbreds. We found them by the gang's house. Legally, anything we believe could be in danger can be evacuated from the area. Also, I just wanted to see what Kitt could pull." Mike grinned

"Where was the trailer? It is brand new. I wrote a program for Kitt, but it wasn't finished, unless…" I reasoned

"Zoë and Bonnie finished it." Kitt said

"Oh… Where are the horses going to stay?"

"A stable has been constructed by the experts back at the SSC." Kitt said.

**Kitt is rolling into the SSC with the trailer hitched to his bumper…**

"Wow, I'm impressed Kitt." Bonnie said, running a hand over the truck's hood.

"Why are you impressed?" Kitt asked

"She was unsure about her programing skills, Kitt" I explained, walking around to the back of the trailer and putting down the ramps and leading a tall, black stallion out of the trailer.

"You're right, but I think I could tell him myself." She replied, grabbing a white mare from the trailer

"Michael, Mike, Zoë will you help us unload? There are eight horses in the trailer." I asked, leading Romeo, the stallion, into a stall in the hanger. After we had the horses where unloaded, I walked to the nursery and started nursing Catherine and Stephanie. Our new nannie, Janet, was starting in a week. Until then, I would have to take care of them with Bonnie and the Michaels.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mike walked in and sat across from me.

"Good, I still need to figure out what to do with the equine friends we just received." I said, just as Catherine finished. I placed her in her cradle and picked up Alexandra.

"Well, I was thinking that we could keep them. " Mike said, picking up a pen and taking it apart.

"Why would we pay a feed bill for eight horses?" I asked as Stephanie started getting sleepy. I grabbed Rachel.

"I don't know" He stated

"Fine, we can keep them. But on one condition." I bargained. He raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I don't muck out stalls."

"That is fine with me." Mike said

**A Few Months Later…**

I was walking around the corridors with Rachel and Alexandra. Bonnie was holding Stephanie and Catherine.

"How is Mike?" I asked Bonnie.

"His arm is sore, but he'll be fine." Bonnie said Mike had been shot on a mission two days ago.

"They shot me!" Mike said, walking up to me and taking Alexandra.

"I know, be gentle. They are only nine months old!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"He is trying" Zoë said, taking Catherine from Bonnie.

Billy was trying to program a new nanotech for Kitt.

"Kitt try it now!" He said. Kitt's nanotech jumped from the silver of his hood and formed a mixed breed dog. "Great job Kitt!"

"I'm going to my pod to sleep!" I announced strolling down the hall. Mike tried to follow, but Zoë called him to check something out under Kitt's hood.

When I got back to my pod I fell asleep instantly, crashing on my bed.

**14 hours later….**

"Hey Mike!" I said, energized from my cat-nap, "What can I do?"

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" Michael laughed

"An hour?" I guessed. "Two? Three? Four?"

"Do we hear five?" Kit asked, causing laughter throughout the room.

"Good one!" Billy told the car.

"Knight, come here." Bonnie walked into the room.

Mike walked to Bonnie and looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"You have a mission." And with that, I felt that I could sneak out without anyone spotting me.

As I walked down the corridor, I slipped into my pod to change…

"I'll head out as soon as I can find Sarah, Bonnie." Mike said, looking around.

"I'm coming, you need backup" I said to Mike, whom was still shocked, staring at my outfit. I was wearing a short leather skirt, a black leather top and six-inch heels.

Kit whistled, Michael stared, Kitt shut up, and Mike looked dead. I strolled over and waved my hand in front of his face. "Mike, earth to Mike!" I said.

"Huh? Ooh yeah, the mission. Sarah?" Mike

"Yes?" I said

"Why are you dressed in leather?" He questioned.

"I'm the _distraction_." I said, sliding onto Kitt's hood.

"What?" Mike said looking thoroughly confused.

"She'll be working with you today. She will go inside and lure our man out. You are to grab the guy and ensure he doesn't hurt her. It's your head if something goes wrong." Bonnie explained

"Well, considering she's my wife, nothing will go wrong." He said, helping me into Kitt.

"Have a lot self-confidence, a little, Mike?" Michael said.

"No, I don't _old_ man" he glared.

"Play nice, girls" Kit fired. I laughed walked out to Kitt's passenger seat. I noticed Mike intently watching my every move.

"Let's move." Mike demanded, not breaking eye contact with me. When we were alone with Kitt, Mike started asking questions in rapid fire.

"Really, why are you in leather? Why are you even coming? You could get hurt! What happens if you get shot?"He was _really_ losing his head.

"Easy! Take it easy!" I screamed, not being able to take it anymore. I collected myself, "I'm dressed like this for the mission, but I thought it would be funny to tease you. Apparently not. I'm coming because you are _not_ going to barge in there and kidnap him. I will not get shot, if I do, Kitt will take care of me while you beat the idiot to a pulp."

"Michael, are you okay? You're heartbeat and respiratory rate have increased significantly." Kitt asked concern apparent in his voice.

"Yes Kitt, I'm fine."

"He just lost his head for a second there." I explained, causing Mike to hit the gas pedal, the speed increasing to 400mph. I sank into my seat and tried to come up with a plan to control Mike's anger. "Where is the suspect?"

"At the speed we're going he's two seconds away." Kitt said, hitting his brakes and turning 90 o.

I jumped from the interior, jogging up the steps into the bar. Mike followed, waiting at the door with his gun. After I had lured the man out of the bar, Mike handcuffed him and threw him in Kitt's trunk.

**0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0**

I walked to my room and fell asleep. I could hear Mike enter, but didn't hear him do anything after that as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of people in the hall. I stepped into the hall, seeing Mike and Michael with guns pointed at each other.

"Whoa! What is this?" I asked

"Your husband is an idiot. I'm going to shoot him." Michael said. I looked at Mike; he had a scar bleeding from his arm and a bruise on his cheek.

"Mike! What happened?" I questioned

"Whoa! What's up here?" Zoë inquired, walking up

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The silent message between me and Zoë:_ Disarm them as soon as possible. _"Michael Knight drop your weapon."

"Which one of us?" Mike asked

"Both of you. Mike tell me what happened." I ordered walking slowly up to grab his gun.

"It doesn't matter all that does is that _he_ was trying to kill me." I gently took Mike's weapon and put it in my room. When I returned I found Mike on the ground. "Zoë! What happened?" I asked rushing to my husband's side. There was a gunshot wound on his upper arm…

"Michael shot him, so I shot Michael!" Zoë said. Michael was hand cuffed and up against a wall with Zoë's gun pointed at him.

"Take Michael to a room and lock him in it. Kitt's going to run diagnostics, see what's up with Mike." I ordered, helping my husband to his feet.

"Kitt, scan Mike. And Kitt" I asked

"Yes, Sarah?"

"What happened?"

"Michael was trying to play a prank on Billy, and Michael walked in. Mike then walked to your room, trying to get you to help him program a robotic spider. And it goes on and on and on." Kitt explained.


End file.
